


Art: Captain Peggy and Her Men

by mekare



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Community: Drawesome, Fanart, Gen, Ink, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Peggy Carter, Kid Steve Rogers, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Having recently moved to New York, Peggy finds the perfect boys to accompany her on her adventures. (for drawesome challenge: age diversity)





	Art: Captain Peggy and Her Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notlucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlucy/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I have this whole headcanon to go along with the picture. I looked up the children's books available at the time, and sea-faring adventure stories were pretty popular then (ca. 1930) too. Btw, Peggy has a special skirt she secretly made into culottes so she isn't hindered by silly clothes (she keeps it in a secret place and switches back when she has to go home). Bucky is a sweet kid who is happy to go along with whatever Steve and Peggy want. He has played horses, ships, evil sea monsters, first officers and noble knights. Steve and Peggy love planning adventures together and making elaborate battle plans for the play-fights with the neighbourhood's other kids. Since Bucky is a little bit older he looks out for all of them. (In a couple of years he will be the first to try dancing and will make Peggy and Steve dance with him. For practice and fun. *g*)


End file.
